Ame Momose
"Chiaki pretty much raised me, so of course I consider her family!" - Mythical Mew Mew Ame Momose (桃瀬 あめ) is the main heroine of Mythical Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Candy. Appearance Ame Ame is a fair skinned girl with blonde hair tied into an over the shoulder braid paired with magenta eyes. Her casual clothes are typically cutesy and flashy, often consisting of skirts and dresses, while her school uniform is a blue blazer over a white shirt with a red tie and a black skirt. Her café uniform is a knee length pink dress with a white heart-shaped apron and white ribbons, her white socks reach her upper shins with frills at the top, a pink bow is attached to each sock, her shoes are black with a pink heart on the tongue and pink laces. Lastly, she has a lace headband. Mew Candy As Mew Candy, her hair and eyes turn pink, and her hair is loose from its braid, she also gains white horse ears, a horse tail and a white rhino horn. Her outfit is a pink shirt and a skirt with white box pleats and a white bow on each hip. Her knee length boots are pink and white, and her flared gloves are pink with white lining. She also has pink garters on both arms, her right thigh, and a choker around her neck. The top of her shirt and the tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with white lace. A gold pendant hangs off her choker, and her Mew Mark, a pink ribbon, is on her chest. Personality Ame is an upbeat and social girl whose high reputation has led to a severely inflated ego. She can come off as snobby and elitist without meaning to. Ame is quick to grow attached to people and is often unwilling to let go. She is so used to being treated like a princess that anything less causes her to falter. Abilities Transformation Ame’s transformation, as expected, is the most elaborate sequence of the group. It begins with her Mew pendant glowing with a burst of rainbow light. The next scene shows Ame with her DNA morphing in the background. She pulls her hands away from her chest and places her arms out, causing her gloves to appear. Ame twirls twice and the light covering her body fades into her top, arm garters, and choker. Light collects around her waist and thighs before turning into her skirt and bows. She then brushes brushes her hands through her hair, and her horns and ears appear, she turns her back and the light forms her tail and thigh garter. Ame then turns around and her pendant appears. Weapon and Attack Ame's weapon is the Candy Fleuret, a fleuret sword with the guard coloured various shades of pink, its handle coloured white, and two white ribbons tied at the hilt. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the guard. Her attack is Ribbon Candy Charm, in which she raises her sword, causing it to start shining, she then slashes through the air, sending a slash of pink light toward her opponent. Story Prior to Mythical Mew Mew Ame was born in Kumamoto, where her parents were attending a fashion show. After Ame's birth it was decided the family would stay in Kumamoto. Throughout most of her childhood, Ame was left at home to be raised by her nanny, Chiaki, while her parents were busy travelling and designing new outfits. Surprisingly, Ame was a very shy child who was seen as an easy target for bullies because of her small stature and lack of confidence. This all changed once her family moved back to Tokyo when Ame was in 4th grade. Unlike Kumamoto, where her parents weren't well known, most people in Tokyo had at least heard of the Momose family. Suddenly, Ame had several people wanting to be her friend and hang out with her. Excited that no-one was picking on her, Ame began to open up and socialise with her schoolmates. She became particularly close to a tomboyish girl named Airi. Mythical Mew Mew Chapter 1 Relationships Chiaki Nakamura The most important person in Ame's life. Chiaki has cared for Ame since she was a small child and continues to guide her through life. Though Chiaki can get frustrated with Ame's arrogance and selfishness she does genuinely want the best for her. Haruka and Hiroshi Momose Despite being her parents, they aren't very close with Ame and are preoccupied with work. Ame still puts a lot of effort into keeping up a positive reputation for her family. Etymology Ame is often translated as 'rain'. In this instance, however, it refers to a type of Japanese sugar candy that can be molded into various solid shapes. Momose is made up of two kanji. Momo, which means 'peach' or 'peach-coloured' and Se, which translates to 'current' or 'rapids'. International Name Changes * English - Lucy Nichols/Mew Lucy * Italian - Aida Momose/Mew Aida * Mandarin - Táng TáoLái/Mew Mew Táng * Cantonese '''- Tòng ToùLaaì/Mew Tòng * '''Korean - Kaendee Joo/Mew Kaendee * Hebrew - Ame Momose/Mew Ame * French - Lucy Nichols * Portuguese - Lucy Nichols/Mew Lucy (Season 1) Doces Momose/Mew Doces (Season 2) * Albanian - Luci Nichols/Mew Luci (Vajzat Mjau – Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2) Aida Momose/Mjau Aida (Luftëtaret Legjendar) Voice Actresses * English - Eileen Stevens * Italian - Letizia Ciampa * Mandarin - Fù Mànjūn * Cantonese - Yèuhng Sihnyuh * Korean - Yong Sin Lee * Hebrew - May Jacobson * French - Anouck Hautbois * Portuguese - Cristina Paiva (Season 1) Isabel Queiro (Season 2) * Albanian - Anisa Dervishi (Luftëtaret Legjendar) Trivia * Przewalski's horses live in Central Asia, there are slightly over 300 left. * Indian Rhinoceroses live in India. There are slightly approximately 2,600 left. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Totoko Yowai from Osomatsu-San. * Her English voice actress is the same as Iris from Pokemon Black & White. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is CandyLeuret. * She was inspired by Totoko Yowai. Gallery Ame Transformed.png|Mew Candy Ame Cafe.png|Ame's Cafe Uniform Ame School.png|Ame's School Uniform Ame's Casual Clothes.png|Ame's Casual Clothes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:Mews with Equine Genes Category:Mews with Rhino Genes Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages